Immortal Battosai of Hinata
by schmiter101
Summary: Kenshins an immortal, Keitaro's a bastard, and I'm still gonna do this shit. Au harem, Keitaro Bashing, Love Hina x Rurouni Kenshin Crossover.READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!


Immortal Battosai of Hinata

**A.N **

**This another attempt at a crossover for me. From what I know, this will be the first crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Love Hina. Just so you know, this is another AU story. As always, this is a harem story, and age will not matter. Many of you will probably think 'why doesn't age matter?', well, it will be revealed within the first few chapters. There will be Keitaro bashing and he will be a pervert and a lech. He is part of the Yakuza unknown to the others... for about half an hour until things go bad for him. Ages and background info go as followed,**

**Naru Narusegawa**

**Age:17**

**Likes: Lido-kun, Studying, Girls at Hinata Sou**

**Hates: Perverts, Failing, (Some)Men**

**Mitsune (Kitsune) Konno**

**Age:18**

**Likes: Gambling, Money, Sake, Winning, Girls at Hinata Sou**

**Hates: Losing, Perverts, Liars**

**Motoko Aoyama**

**Age:17**

**Likes: Swords, Swordsmanship, Sister, Girls at Hinata Sou**

**Hates: (Some)Men, Turtles, Perverts, Rapists**

**Koalla Su**

**Age:15**

**Likes: Machinery, Bananas, Technology, Strange things, Girls at Hinata Sou**

**Hates: Boring people, Bullies, Wasted Food**

**Shinobu Maehara**

**Age:15**

**Likes: Cooking, Gardening, Playing with Su**

**Hates: Bullies, Rapists, Liars**

**And that concludes the info part. On a need to know basis, Kenshin is an immortal. Those who master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu are granted immortality to them selves and there lovers. It can only be mastered by killing the teacher. There may only be one master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style at one time. Kenshin was married, but his wives (No Names) all died in an ambush in order to kill off the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. Besides knowing his original sword style, he also knows the Gatotsu, Nito-Ryu, Mastery of two Layers, and Mastery of Three Layers. **

**Kenshin carries around his Sakebato and that cool Dual Kodachi scabbard that Aoshi carried around in the Manga version. He is old friends of Hina's and has no more qualms over killing people, but tries not to.**

**Last thing: DISCLAIMER! I own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin or Love Hina. They belong to their respected Authors. Now, ON WITH THE STORY MOFOS!**

It had started when Haruka left. She had just explained that Keitaro was now the owner of Hinata Sou. She saw everyone's shocked faces and decided to leave them to talk it out amongst themselves, and left for the tea shop. She unknowingly missed two things as she left. She missed the evil glint in Keitaro's eyes, and the man walking up to the The Hinata Sou. When he was sure Haruka was gone, Keitaro dropped the bomb that would change everything.

He told them how he was a Yakuza member and how he would be selling their bodies to his friends and assorted for extra cash. He also told them that failure to comply would result in either Shinobu or Su getting hurt. The man outside heard everything, and began to act. While those inside were either crying or fearing for their future, they all heard a very calm and very familiar voice call out,

"Nito-Ryu, Kaiten Kenbu." SHINNNG! CRASH!

The door never stood a chance. What was once the opening to the Hinata Sou, was now dust and assorted splinters. Outside the door was a man. He had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail, a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and wore Samurai cloths that resembled those from the Meiji era. He had Blood red eyes that screamed for blood, a Kodachi in each hand, poised to strike, and was releasing a Godly amount of KI at Keitaro.

All the girls looked at him and yelled out, "Kenshin!"

He sheathed his swords and went up to greet them, but never took his eyes off of Keitaro. "Are you all ok?" he asked them all. They all cried into his chest or where ever they had grabbed onto him. While he thought the man was distracted, Keitaro tried to make a run for it, nut was stopped by the two Kodachi burying themselves hilt deep into either side of the door. He turned around to see a murderous looking Kenshin, and all the girls running to get Haruka.

Kenshin starts to pull out his Sakebato and put it in front of himself. Keitaro pulled put a Glock 17 and a Dagger. Before Keitaro could act, Kenshin called out, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kuzu-Ryusen!"

Keitaro had no time to act, as all nine fatal points in his body were hit, and he passed out due to blood loss. He did however see Haruka's face before he passed out. His last thought was a simple four letter word. 'Damn'. And with that, the bastard fell into a state of unconsciousness.

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it started with a quick scene and I promise the next chapters will be longer. The next chapter will be up within a month, the same applies to all my other stories. S101 out!**


End file.
